Single to Married!
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for 2 years. Amu is single and is at Rimas wedding. what happens when she goes for a walk? who does she meet? Rated T for Pervertedness


_One-Shot_

_Single to Married?! _

_Aznpride: Hi guys!! I just wanted to do a One-shot before school starts, I won't be able to update as much since school is starting again._

_Ikuto: -Sigh-_

_Amu: I know…_

_Aznpride: so here ya go!_

_Amu: why is it called single? AM I GOING TO STAY SINGLE AND NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH IKUTOS PERVERTEDNESS?! -happy-_

_Ikuto: NOOO!!! -emo corner-_

_Aznpride: you'll see -wink-_

_Amu: hehe, Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara enjoy!_

_Single Ladies by Beyonce Knowles _

_All the single ladies (7x)Now put your hands upUp in the club, we just broke upI'm doing my own little thingyou Decided to dip but now you wanna tripCuz another brother noticed meI'm up on him, he up on medont pay him any attentioncuz i cried my tears, for three good yearsYa can't be mad at me[Chorus]Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he wants itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itwo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he wants itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itI got gloss on my lips, a man on my hipshold me tighter than my Dereon jeansacting up, drink in my cupI could care less what you thinkI need no permission, did I mentionDont pay him any attentionCuz you had your turnBut now you gonna learnWhat it really feels like to miss me(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he wants itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itwoo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ohx2Don't treat me to the things of this worldI'm not that kind of girlYour love is what I prefer, what I deserveIs a man that makes me, then takes meAnd delivers me to destiny, to infinity and beyondPull me into your armsSay I'm the one you ownIf you don't, you'll be aloneAnd like a ghost I'll be goneAll the single ladies (7x)Now put your hands upCuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he wants itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Amus POV_

_As I was singing I saw many single ladies get on the dance floor and start dancing. I should've been out there too. Of course Rima wouldn't be out there because, well, its her wedding! Yes, she's getting married to Nagihiko! I'm so happy for them… but I'm still single. I guess I just couldn't find the right guy. I finished the song and walked off stage. I was wearing a long Teal colored gown. It was made of a silky fabric and had a shirred V-neck, it really showed my perfect hour glass figure and went to my toes. It had spaghetti straps and they criss crossed on my exposed back (picture in profile). I couldn't decide what to wear before so I chose something simple yet attractive. I was wearing silver 3 inch open toed heels with rhinestone detail. I had a heart shaped diamond blue necklace on (the same one from when you were mine still in profile). My mid back length hair was tied up in a bun so it wouldn't get in my face. I sat at the table as I watched Rima dance with her new husband. I picked up my Shirley temple and took a sip (shes 19). Then Rima walked over to me._

"_Amu! Put on your mask!" she said _

"_uhhg! Fine!" I said going into my purse and taking out a white mask that only covered my eyes (the one from A Cinderella Story with Hilary duff). Apparently Rima made this a masquerade wedding… I wonder why… after watching people dance for about 10 minutes I decided to get some air. I stood up and walked outside. As I walked I stared at the beautiful night sky, it was a full moon and the stars were shimmering like diamonds. The only sound was the sound of my heels clicking against the ground. I shivered, there was a slight breeze. Then all of a sudden I felt something warm cover me. I turned around to see a man with midnight blue hair and azure eyes staring into my honey golden eyes. He too, was wearing a mask; his mask was covering half his face it was black and he was wearing a tux._

"_you'll get cold." he said _

"_oh, thanks" I said giving him a smile, he reminds me of someone… but who?_

"_So what are you doing out here? Why not inside dancing with your boyfriend or something?" he said giving me a smirk_

"_Just taking a walk. And I wish I had a boyfriend" I said continuing to walk_

"_Oh? Why might a beautiful young lady like you still be single?" he asked_

"_Hm… honestly I don't know myself." I sighed. Then he stopped, I stopped and looked at him. He put out his hand and smirked._

"_would you care to dance?" he asked_

"_theres no music" I giggled_

"_no need." he said while grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. He put his other hand on my waist as I put mine on his shoulder. We danced while staring into each others eyes. _

"_you know, you look very beautiful tonight. I'm sure I'm not the first one to say that though" he said continuing to stare into my eyes_

"_actually, you are… and thank you" I said with a blush_

"_Well, you are very beautiful." he said while twirling me_

"_Thank you." I said with a smile_

_After a bit we finished and bowed while I curtsied. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. I took off his coat from my shoulders and handed it back to him._

"_Well then, I must be going. It was nice to meet you." I said while walking away from him. When I was about 4 meters away from he shouted_

"_Whats your name?" _

_I smiled and turned around "Hinamori Amu." he looked at me and smirked "Imoyikust Otuki. Hope to see you again Amu." he said. I turned back around and made my way back into the wedding. I sat down in my seat and took another sip of my Shirley temple. Soon enough I saw someone stand in front of me, I looked up and it was Otuki! _

"_Care to dance?" he said with a smirk_

"_Sure" I said while taking his hand_

_He led me towards the dance floor and put his hand on my waist as I put my hand on his shoulder once more. _

"_you know Amu, you're body looks and feels really good in that dress" he said with a smirk_

"_you pervert!" I said about to walk away but he pulled me back into a dip. His lips were an inch from mine. This reminded me of someone…_

"_now, now Amu. We wouldn't want to be screaming at a wedding now would we?" he said with another smirk. Then I felt his hand slide from my mid thigh down my leg (he was holding her leg to dip her). I gasped and stood back up. "you pervert!" I said attempting to walk away again only to be pulled back AGAIN! He pulled me in and I twirled against his arm and against his chest (you know they spread out then the guy pulls the girl in and stuff?). _

"_Now, now Amu, don't you run away when the dance has just begun." he whispered in my ear seductively, his voice, his pervertedness… who did it remind me of?! I shivered and pulled back out of the pose. We continued to dance and he continued to make perverted remarks. When the song was about to end he dipped me again with our lips centimeters apart._

"_mmm… might as well." he said before crashing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened but eventually started to kiss him back. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip, I slowly opened my mouth as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away for air and the thought of people staring at two people making out. Luckily no one was watching. He stared into my eyes again with a smirk on his lips. We walked outside and sat on a bench._

"_you remind me of someone… I used to love him, he never knew my feelings though. He left 2 years ago… I'm not even sure if he remembers me" I said looking down_

"_Amu." Otuki said_

_I turned around only for my lips to be caught with his again; I closed my eyes and kissed back. Soon he pulled away and pulled off his mask, I gasped. _

"_IKUTO?!" I screamed_

"_The one and only." he said with a smirk_

_Oh no! now he knows my secret! He knows that I use to love him! "…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I shouted at him. He seemed a bit taken back_

"_what?" he said_

"_how could you leave me for 2 years without a goodbye and then just come back into my life and kiss me!?" I began to cry_

"_Amu…" he said wiping away my tears and hugged me. I lightly hit his chest with my fists._

"_how could you do this to me Ikuto!? I LOVE YOU!" I shouted to him_

"_I love you too…" he whispered into my ear._

_that's when I froze… he loved me too? "y-you love me t-too?" I said_

"_yes, I love you Amu. I did this so I could surprise you. I thought you'd figure out that the name I gave you was just my name backwards" he chuckled at the last sentence_

"_but why did you leave me? Why…" I said_

_He lifted my chin and brushed his lips against mine "because of this." he reached in his pocket and got down on one knee. He pulled out a dark blue box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful diamond ring. "will you marry me?" he asked. I cried once more and attacked him with a hug "yes!" I shouted. He hugged me back and slipped the ring on my finger. "I left because I got a job. I got a job so I could pay for this ring and many more things for us when we were together, if we were together." he said_

"_I love you!" I shouted at him_

"_I love you too." he said giving me another kiss. _

"_I wonder why I was still single for this though…" I thought out loud _

"_uh… say… I kind of… beat up all the guys who tried to…ask you out…" he said slowly_

"_that's so sweet! In a way…" I said giggling and giving him another hug._

"_At least now I have you and I'm not single anymore." I said with a smile_

_The End_

_Aznpride: woot! I know I know the name was corny Imoyikust Otuki xD_

_Ikuto: the name was corny…_

_Aznpride: if you see any mistakes then I know. Because I decided later that I'd make Ikuto pretend he was someone else. My first plan was to make them never see each other before and fall in love. But that'd take to long ;)_

_Amu: so perverted…_

_Ikuto: you know you liked it!_

_Amu: Fine! I did okay?!_

_Aznpride: yeah so… still deciding on those names! XD R&R!!_


End file.
